A conventional brushed motor with air cooling comprises a stator, a rotor, and a cooling fan rotating along with the rotor. A cover is disposed at one end of the stator. The fan is disposed in the cover and generates airflow passing through a rotor core in an axial direction to take away heat from an interior of the motor.
While the features described herein may be susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the subject matter as defined by the appended claims.